Patatas bravas
by Atsun
Summary: Conseguir que Romano comiese patatas era complicado. Lograr que le gustasen, imposible.


**Disclaimer:** _Axis Powers Hetalia_ no me pertenece a mí, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias:** mi obsesión con las patatas y palabras feas que los niños buenos no deberían decir. Tensión sexual no resuelta entre los protagonistas (es decir, las patatas y la salsa de tomate).

* * *

**Patatas bravas**

* * *

Y una vez más, Romano frunció el ceño y miró exasperado al techo, preguntándose una y otra vez cómo era posible que España no se cansase de preguntar lo mismo todo el rato.

Sí que era insistente, el muy imbécil.

—¡Vamos, sé que te van a gustar! —España exclamó con jovialidad.

Los dos sabían que España no iba a desistir tan fácilmente. También eran conscientes, sin embargo, de que Romano tampoco aceptaría aquella propuesta tan repulsiva así como así.

—Esas mierdas son una herejía, lo mires como lo mires —Romano clavó su vista en aquellos errores de la naturaleza que se hacían llamar…

_Patatas_.

Sí, podían parecer muy apetitosas apelotonadas y cortadas en taquitos, pero _no lo eran_. Ni siquiera aunque tuvieran aquellos dos laguitos de salsa de tomate a su lado que imitaban la bandera _rojigualda_ de España.

—¿Herejía? —España abrió los ojos como platos, atónito, y echó a reír. Aquello no hizo más que acentuar la mueca de asco de Romano— Va, ¿qué es lo peor que te podría pasar por comer patatas bravas?

—Convertirme en Prusia —replicó con total sinceridad.

—Te juro que no te pasará eso —España sonrió de oreja a oreja y se señaló a sí mismo, orgulloso—. ¡Mírame a mí!

Romano no pudo reprimir la sonrisilla sardónica que se fue formando poco a poco en su rostro.

—Rectifico: lo peor que me podría pasar sería _convertirme_ en ti —bufó con su mirada burlona clavándose en los ojos juguetones de España.

—¿Qué? ¡España sólo hay uno!

—_Menos mal_.

Los dos estallaron en una carcajada. Romano reía por haber insultado a España y —según él— haber destrozado por completo su autoestima. España, en cambio, reía con vigor mientras pinchaba una patata con el tenedor y luego la dirigía poco a poco al rostro aún risueño de Romano.

Antes de que pudiera vociferar un «¡hijo de puta!» que reverberase en toda la cocina, Romano sintió aquella patata ardiente bailando al Chachachá con su lengua.

No quemaba un poco, ni siquiera bastante_. No_. Ardía de cojones. ¡Fijo que Romano ya tenía sus preciados ñoquis más rojos que aquella condenada salsa de tomate!

Así que Romano se vio en un dilema: ¿debería tragar la patata o, por el contrario, seguir agitando los brazos frenéticamente, al más puro estilo Veneziano, y dejar que España se siguiese partiendo el culo a su costa?

La solución fue obvia.

_Tragó_.

Como era lógico, nada más terminar de reaccionar con todo el histrionismo posible por haberse tragado una patata en llamas, dirigió una mirada cargada de odio a España, quien continuaba con su incesante carcajada.

¡El muy cabrón estaba llorando de la risa!

—¡Estoy a «esto» de lanzarte el vaso de agua por la cara, so gilipollas! —dio un golpe con el puño en la mesa.

Pero España no parecía sentirse amenazado por las dagas que Romano le lanzaba con la mirada.

—¡Lo siento, Romano, pero tu cara era un cuadro! —se secó las lagrimillas— Parecía que te estabas ahogando.

Tan ofendido e indignado estaba Romano que ni se molestó en responder aquel ultraje. Prefería sentir cómo su cara volvía a pintarse del color de la furia y lanzar todo tipo de maldiciones a aquel hombrecillo cuya mente seguía invadida por la estupidez.

—No te enfades, que no lo hice con mala intención —España le sonrió con ternura—. Además, quiero saber qué opinas de la salsa —mojó una patata en salsa y se la metió en la boca. Masticaba despacio, saboreando su propia creación culinaria y sonriendo como si estuviera ante la mayor delicia jamás elaborada—. ¡La preparé con tomates de mi huerta!

—¿De tu huerta? —Romano alzó una ceja. Por mucho que detestase las patatas bravas, tenía que reconocer que cualquier cosa que España preparase con los tomates de su propia huerta era una obra maestra.

España asintió con una sonrisa de mojigato. Romano, soltando un bufido repleto de resignación, cogió un trozo de pan y lo mojó torpemente en la salsa de tomate.

Y una mierda iba él a tomar otra patata más. Al fin y al cabo, lo que quería probar él era la _salsa_ de tomate.

Los ojos de España comenzaron a formar chiribitas cuando vieron a Romano meter la miga de pan en la boca. Él masticaba despacio, poniendo unas muecas muy estrafalarias —y para qué negarlo, ¡_adorables_ también!— mientras debatía consigo mismo si la salsa era deliciosa o, por el contrario, _asquerosa_.

Era picante, _bastante_ picante. Romano nunca había sido simpatizante de la comida picante, pero tenía que admitir que aquella salsa en concreto no estaba nada mal. Alzó la vista un momento y se topó con la mirada curiosa de España posada sobre él.

—¿Y bien…? —España preguntó ilusionado.

La parte malvada de Romano quería decirle a España que su salsa era repulsiva, así al menos podría chincharle y vengarse de él por haberle metido la patata en la boca. La parte benévola, sin embargo, le dictaba que lo correcto sería dar su más sincera opinión.

Y una mierda iba a ser Romano sincero.

—He probado cosas mejores —bufó con un toque despreciativo. Eso sí, sin dejar de coger otro trozo de pan y mojarlo en la salsa.

* * *

**Notas:** y aquí estoy yo con otro oneshot que aporta nada y cuenta poco. Me encanta escribir escenas cotidianas, sobre todo si tienen algo que ver con Romano y las patatas.


End file.
